My Brother My Sister
by Natsumi Aiko
Summary: Noo..! Rahasia Kaiko yang selama ini Kaiko jaga terbongkar juga gara gara... Miku. Sebenernya, Kaiko itu adalah... Hem, dibaca aja deh! biar gak penasaran!/New Chapter Updated!/ WARNING! Typo (mungkin), Gaje, dll/Dont Like dont read/Feel Free to Review/ada 2 Review, aku baru mau Lanjoottt... XD
1. Kekacauan

Ahahahhaahah…. #GaringAh!  
Author sekarang pairingnya Kaiko x Kaito ajah! Karena Miku x Kaito sudah terlalu Mainsteraamm.. #W(OAOW)LebayModeOn  
Author gugupp… WARNING..! My First Fic! Newbie Author  
Oia.. Disclaimer!

**Vocaloid is not Mine~^^  
Vocaloid adalah Milik Yamaha Crypton  
Kalau Vocaloid punya Author Jatah Ice Cream Kaito saya potong dari  
3 gerobak jadi ¼ gerobak #AuthorKejaamm**

Andd… ACTION!

* * *

**Kaiko's POV- **Kukuruyuukk….Grookk…Grookk (?)  
"No..no..no..noo.. Aduuhh… Jam weker ayam kesayanganku sudah rusaakkk…!" Teriakku.  
Aku pun mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk memastikan Kaito-niisan belum bangun. Hmm.. Pukul 05.00 pagi. Sekolah masuk pukul 07.45. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Hem.. aku akan memasak Nasi goreng dan membuat Milkshake Vanilla untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dessert? Es Krim Pastinya. Seusai memasak, aku menyalakan Water Heater untuk Kamar Mandi Kaito-niisan . Pukul 6 Tepat. Kaa-san bilang, kami harus bangun pagi hari agar badan segar.

"KAIKOOOOO…! SABUNKU HABIS!" Teriak Kaito-niisan  
"Ini, Kaito-niisan" Kataku.  
BET! Kaito-niisan merebutnya dariku dengan kasar.  
Yeah, sudah biasa..  
Sejujurnya, aku sangat sedih jika Hal seperti barusan terjadi. Okay, akan kuceritakan Tragedi yang menimpaku selama 11 tahun yang lalu.  
**- Flashback: On-**  
Dulu, Kaito-niisan mempunyai seorang Kakak. Namanya.. Akaito. Saat itu, Aku berumur 5 tahun,Kaito-niisan berumur 6 tahun, dan Akaito-nii berumur 8 tahun. Akaito-nii sangatlah sayang padaku, sama sayangnya dengan Kaito-nii menyayangiku. Saat itu, aku sedang bermain bersama Akaito-nii. Sedangkan Kaito-nii sedang bemain Baseball bersama teman temannya  
"Nii-san!, tangkap bola ini yaaa!" Teriakku.  
"Oke!"  
Aku pun melempar bola itu.  
"Oooppss… Terlaluu jauh… Sampai ke jalan raya!" kataku dengan lugu  
"Hahaha.. Tidak apa, Imouto, akan Nii-san ambil" kata Nii-san.  
"Hahahah.."  
"Hahahahha.."

.

.

"NII-SAN! AWAAAASSSS…!"  
BRUAKH..!  
"No…" aku berbisik lirih  
Akai…  
to…?  
Nii-san pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bertepatan saat Nii pulang kerumah. Kaa-san pun menceritakan semuanya.  
"INI SEMUA GARA GARA KAMU!" Bentak Kaito-nii  
Sejak itu Hubungan kami berdua tiba tiba saja berantakan  
**-Flashback: Off-  
**Selesai Kaito-Nii mandi, dia segera sarapan. Tiba tiba, dia menyemburkan makananya. Mirip mbah dukun (?)  
"Baka..! Kenapa rasa Nasi goreng ini manis?! Akan kuberi pela…" kata Kaito nii sembari ingin menamparku.  
"Tampar saja..! Tampar…Nii-san! Tampar Ayo..! Kenapa berhenti…!"  
"PANGGIL KAITO SAJA! KAU BUKAN ADIKKU!" Bentak Kaito nii.  
JLEB  
Kaito.. tidak mau menjadi Kakakku?

* * *

**Kaito's POV  
**"PANGGIL KAITO SAJA! KAU BUKAN ADIKKU!"  
Huh… biar saja! Supaya dia kapok menggangguku lagi  
Aku segera meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah. Yeah, bisa disimpulkan, kami tak pernah berangkat sekolah bersama.  
di jalan aku bertemu Mikuo, sahabat karibku.  
"Oi,Oi, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat kusut? Bertengkar lagi ya? Sudahlah Kaito… Kasihan Kai.."  
"Diam, Mikuo" Ucapku.  
"O..Okay.." Katanya.  
Huh… memang begitu keseharianku. Aku bebas memperbudak Kaiko itu selama tidak ada ayah dan ibu. Ayah dan Ibu sedang ke Prancis. Mereka ada keperluan disana.  
Back to Kaiko. Dia itu sudah tega membunuh Kakaknya sendiri, Akaito. Sudahlah.. tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Aku benci dia. Memang sih.. kelakuanku akhir akhir ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku sering mendapat nasihat dari teman temanku. Len si Shota, Gakupo Terong, Mikuo,, semua memintaku berhenti menyiksa Kaiko. Aku sekarang dalam keadaan Broken Home, memang. Broken home stadium 1

* * *

End~

Arggghhhh… Terlalu pendeeekkk. Maappp….. Author kehabisan ideee….. ;w; Maapp…

V  
**To Be Continued**

**Review pleaseeee…**


	2. Terbongkar

Ohohohoho…. Author is baaaaaccckkkk..!#slapped  
Nya-nya-nyaa… Terimakasih untuk Para Reviewers, udah mau semangatin ane… ^^  
Kalau gak ada kalian, mungkin Fic ini udah aku hapus..

Okay! This is the disclaimer!

**Vocaloid is NOT Mine  
Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Crypton  
Jika Vocaloid milik saya, Es Krim Kaito saya makan semua #TuhKanAuthorMulaiNgawur**

ACTION..!

* * *

**Kaito's POV  
**Kau tahu? (Author: Enggak, enggak tau. Kaito: Aku Belum ceritaa..!) Aku ini seorang idola *ciela* di sekolahku. Saking berlebihan, Para Fans ku itu sampai membuat Fans Club, bernama "Kaito Shion FC". Singkatanya, KFC (?). Dipimpin oleh seorang gadis, bernama.. Miku Hatsune. Yap, Adik Mikuo. Orang orang bilang, FC ini sangat bagus, Nama singkatanya keren. Membuat yang di-Idolakan semakin Lezat (HAH? Mau makan apa bikin FC sih?). Bocah kecil itu, alias Kaiko, Mempunyai kebiasaan membuntutiku kemanapun. Alasanya, Kamu itu kakakku, katanya. Tapi, adri dulu, jika ditanya orang, Apakah itu adikmu? Kujawab, saja, aku tidak suka jika aku itu dibuntuti seperti itu. Apalagi dengan Adanya Miku yang sepertinya….. Mencintaiku Lebih dari apapun.  
Okay! Kembali ke sekolah.

KRIIIIINNNGGGGG….!  
"Kau siap, Kaito?" Tanya Mikuo.  
"Siap apanya?" Balasku.  
"Ehm, Hari ini, Miku Ulang tahun" Kata Mikuo.  
"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanyaku.  
"Tadi pagi, Miku berjanji, katanya, Dia akan mesra mesraan bersamamu agar hatinya Merasa bahagia" Ucap Mikuo.  
"Eeehhh? Benarkah?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.  
"Iya!" Kata Mikuo meyakinkan.  
"Adududuuhh.." Kataku mengeluh.

Aku dan Mikuo pun Pergi keluar kelas. Kelasku dan kelas Miku itu berbeda. Aku kelas 12-F, dia kelas 12-I. Kelasku diajar Kiyoteru-sensei, dia diajar Meiko-sensei. Otomatis, jam Istirahat Keiko lebih lama 5 menit.

Back to school.

"Eh, eh! Bagaimana tadi, tugasnya? Wah.. susah ya! Anou… KAITO-SAMA!"Teriak Miku.  
"Kaito-sama! Hari ini aku ulang tahun!"  
"Kaito-sama! Hari ini.."  
"Kaito sama!"  
"Kaito..!"  
Whurr.. Kami pun berlari menuju kantin.

* * *

**Kaiko's POV**

KRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG….!  
Brugh.. aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja. _Istirahat.. tandanya aku akan disiksa lagi…_ Gumamku. Kau tahu? Penderitaanku di sini bukanlah hanya dengan Kaito-nii, Tapi juga dengan… Miku Hatsune. Yap, Pendiri sekaligus ketua KFC. Yea.. bagaimana lagi? Aku, sebagai pengganti Ibu, yang sedang ke Prancis bersama Ayah. Aku yang memegang Uang, aku yang belanja, aku yang masak, aku yang… Ah, Sudahlah.

"Oke, anak anak, Kalian boleh istirahat" Kata Meiko sensei.

Teman temanku pun Berhamburan. Aku merogoh uang sebesar 150 yen dari tas ku untuk diberikan kepada Kaito-nii.

"Kaito!" Panggil ku. Dia sedang berada di kantin. Sepertinya sedang kebingungan karena menunggu uang jajan dariku.

Di sekolah, Kaito-nii menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaito saja. Entah kenapa. Sepertinya, ia malu mempunyai adik seperti aku.  
Dari jauh, sepertinya Miku melihat gerak geriku sedari tadi. Aku sedikit gelisah. Tapi, aku tidak memikirkan itu. _Bodo amat, _Pikirku.

"Ng? Ngapain kau kesini?" Tanyanya. Terkesan datar.  
"Ini. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini. Uang sangumu. Aku sudah tau kau menunggu ini sedari tadi" Kataku.  
"Ohh.. Kaito-sama! Kenapa kau tidak memintaku saja? Hari ini aku membawa uang sebesar 450 yen lho..!" Pamer miku, yang entah kapan dia datang, tiba tiba muncul begitu saja.  
"Hei! Miku! Kau mencuri Uang ibu ya?! Tadi sebelum berangkat, Ibu bercerita kehilangan uang sebesar 450 yen!" Sentak Mikuo.  
"Oww… Ada Lelaki yang sepertinya berusaha membela Kaiko si Abnormal Leftie itu dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?" Ejek Miku.

HAH?! Darimana dia tau kalau aku Left Handed? Rusak sudah harga diriku. Mana dia Menyebutnya dengan "Abnormal Leftie" lagi! Stop! Dia sudah menembakan peluru perang dunia ketiga!

Sebenarnya, sejak SD aku sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan Leftie alias Kidal. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi sia sia. Aku hanya tidak bisa melukis dan menggambar dengan Right Hand, entah mengapa.

"Ahahaha… Leftie, kita harus bicara empat mata di Kamar mandi" Kata Miku.

Okay.. kuturuti kemauanya saat ini. Dan TIDAK jika di keesokan hari dia menyakitiku lagi.

* * *

_**In the Bathroom…**_

"Apa maumu hah?" Tanya Miku.  
"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku balik.  
"Berani sekali kau mendekati Kaito-sama padahal kau bukan member KFC!"  
"Oh! Aku member KFC kok! Buktinya, jika aku makan di Restoranya didiskon 30% tuh.." Kataku mulai ngelantur.  
"Kurang ajar Kamu! Dasar Abnormal Lef.." Perkataan Miku pun terpotong. Sepertinya ia akan menamparku.  
"MIKU! STOP!" Teriak orang dari belakang.

Kai…  
To..?

* * *

TBC! Haahh~  
Selesai juga Chapter 2 ini… MeLeLahKan # L4yModeOn

Jangan Lupa Review Readeeeerrrrssss….


End file.
